Back in the Saddle: Mannequin 3
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Part 3 of the Back in the Saddle Series. Continues where the others left off. Some plot and dialogue from the show with a lot of added extra stuff. The thing that Dean's hiding finally comes out. Wincest! Read Warnings inside.


Title: Back in the Saddle: Mannequin 3 (part 3 of the Back in the Saddle Series)

Characters: Dean/Sam

Rating: M for language and kinks!

Summary: Follows the events that take place in Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, while also following along the added wincest plot from the first two stories. Shocking secrets revealed! We finally learn what it is that has Dean so messed up.

Warnings: Wincest, Rimming, Rape/Non-Con, forced dominance, hurt!Dean

A/N: Please don't hate me for this part. I know it's hard to read, but I felt it necessary for us to see what's been messing with Dean's head so much.

* * *

><p>Back in the Saddle: Mannequin 3<p>

(Part III in the Back in the Saddle Series)

Sam plastered on one of those mock smiles of his; he was making fun of Dean again. But, Dean should've been used to it, it was a pretty regular occurrence in their newfound relationship "Come on Dean, I know you want it."

"No!" Dean said shortly, turning his head to the side.

"Please, don't think you can hide it from me…from us. You know you can't hide the truth from your little brother."

"You aren't him!" Dean had learned the truth about Sam a few hours before, but it had made perfect sense.

Sam laughed darkly, "You can't possibly be that stupid. You're carrying a torch for him; I can see it in your eyes. You want him…you want me." He reached his hand out to grip onto Dean's straining cock, "I can see how hard you're trying to hide it from me, but I'm too smart for that. You don't think I can see the way you look at me?"

"It's different now. You're not him…it's not the same!" Dean wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "You just look like him…that makes it hard."

Sam pressed his open palm even more forcefully on Dean's erection, "It certainly does."

"Don't! Stop it…stop touching me."

Sam laughed, "I don't think so. I'm just trying to give you what you want." He quickly and effortlessly tore off Dean's jeans and bent his brother (well Sam's brother anyway) over the end of the bed. "I remember Dean…I have all of his memories. I remember how you used to take him, make love to him. I remember how you promised him that you'd never love anyone the way you loved him, that you'd never let anyone else make love to you the way he did."

"Sam…" Dean begged, "Don't do this."

"I know how much you want this, but I also know how much you wouldn't ever ask for this…because you'd be breaking your promise to little Sammy." While he'd been talking Sam had been working his dick free of his pants and boxers. He was going to teach Dean a lesson and he needed to get started right away. "You're a dirty whore, Dean. You fucked Lisa for a year…you were with someone other than Sam for a year…it messed you up." With that Sam forced himself into Dean's tight, un-prepped hole.

Dean let out a scream; he couldn't believe how painful this was. It had never been like this with his brother. With Sammy it had always been sweet and romantic…it had been about loving each other. He screamed for Sam to stop, begged and pleaded with him, until he didn't have a voice left and he was discarded, a whimpering, desperate pile on the bed, convulsing.

Sam towered over Dean then, staring at him with hate in his eyes, "You're pathetic. You're sick. Sam never loved you. He thought you were dirty and disgusting. Don't even pretend you didn't get hard when I was taking your ass like that. You're pathetic! But, I get it…I really do. We're going to keep doing this, you and me. I'm going to take your ass violently on every possible night and you're going to pretend that you don't like it when you do, you sick, needy…pathetic baby! So mommy died when you were four, so daddy didn't love you as much as he loved Sammy, so Sammy left you to go to college and screw Jessica…so what? Grow up, Dean!" Each of Sam's words hit Dean like punches to the gut. The words that he was saying…the words coming out of Sam's mouth…those were Dean's biggest weaknesses. Those were the things that left Dean feeling worthless and vulnerable. Those words were what he feared most in his life and Sam knew it. His Sammy would've never said them, but this one apparently would. He glared down and Dean and then smiled, "You're _my_ bitch now…"

* * *

><p>They finished the Arachne case, just barely surviving by the skin of their teeth and then Sam had a seizure on the floor. The wall was tearing down…it was Dean's newest biggest fear and that one was coming true too. There was just no hope left in his heart as he dropped to his knees beside his convulsing brother and prayed with all his heart…to anyone who would listen…for Sam to wake up and be alright.<p>

And then it happened. Sam's eyes opened slowly and he seemed to be coming out of his stupor.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, still in shock. "You with me?"

Sam just nodded, he couldn't find his voice.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and helped him out to the car, "Gotta get you out of here." When Dean had a moment to breathe he took a second to say - to God or Cass or whoever else was out there looking out for them – thank you.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, and a few states away, they drove to a sitting area with a food stand. Dean went to get food and Sam just sat there, pinching the bride of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He had a pounding headache.<p>

When Dean walked over he asked, "How do you feel?"

Sam took one of the coffees that Dean had and said, "Like I got hit by a…planet."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm a doctor. I got Joe, grub and…" he jingles some pills in a little plastic bottle.

Sam looked at Dean inquisitively. "What are they?"

"Effective." Was the only answer that Dean gave him.

Sam shook his head, addressing his coffee, "I'm okay, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

"So how long was I out again?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm telling you, like two or three minutes. Why, what'd it feel like to you?"

"About a week…give or take."

Dean nodded unceremoniously and sat down beside him, "You wanna talk about it?"

"It?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever that was. I mean it was like you were freaking electrocuted."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, getting a read off each other. There was heat there, and passion, but they let it burn out like they often did.

Sam shook his head, in denial, "Look, it wasn't fun, but I'm…fine."

"Fine." Dean muttered, more to himself than Sam. Dean didn't believe Sam was fine for a second and Sam knew that Dean knew better. "It was hell wasn't it? You got a big fat face-full of hell. Did it ever cross your mind that you could've died?"

"Aw, come on."

"I'm serious. And, none of this 'it's just a flesh wound' crap. Cause we did it your way. We let you go explore and every bad thing that I said would happen happened, so guess what…past stays past. We're not kicking that wall again." Dean meant that in so many more ways than Sam could even begin to understand. There were just things that Dean couldn't talk to him about, no matter how badly he needed his Sammy to understand and to make it better. He just couldn't. So, Dean would be forced to put on a happy face and deal with his demons on his own.

"So I'm just supposed to ignore it?"

"Yes."

Sam took a deep breath before responding, "Dean, I might've done…who knows what…and you want me to just forget about it?"

"You shove it down and you let it come out in spurts of violence and alcoholism."

"That sounds healthy." Sam said sarcastically.

"Works for me." Dean studied Sam's face for a second, recognized the defiance he saw there. After everything, the kid still wanted to go poking at bears with sticks. "It's not a joke." He gave him the most serious, sobering look he could give his brother, "You're life is on the line here, Sam. This is not a debate. I mean, first you were a soulless dickbag and now you're not. So, are we good?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, not doing anything to mask the fact that he was unconvinced.

Dean nodded despite his knowledge that Sam was still going to defy his orders, "Good." After a few second pause he changed the subject, "Well, let's get your mind off it, shall we? You up for a job?"

Of course Sam was always going to be interested in a job. So after they discussed the case they got in the car and headed to Patterson, New Jersey in solve the case of a janitor who died suddenly while in a Science lab that was locked.

When they got there they got into their suits and went to the lab. Dean played with a cool mannequin that you can take the organs in and out of and then silenced a call from Lisa. Sam tried to tell him that he should talk to her, but too much shit had happened to make that happen.

They didn't find anything. Even watching the surveillance videos did nothing to help them figure out what the hell they were dealing with. And then…someone else died…in a factory. It seemed unrelated at first, but the brothers soon realized that the mannequins in the factory were lighting up their EMF meter, hardcore. So, they put two and two together and figured that a ghost must be manipulating mannequins in to murder. It was freaky and nutty, but it was the first lead they had.

In running a background check on the second victim, they discovered that a young woman who had been last seen at the factory was presumed dead. So, they took their new info and ran with it. When Lisa called again Sam told him to answer it and when he did, he found out that it was actually Ben who had been calling. He told him that something was wrong with his mother and for Dean to come.

Sam and Dean argued about Dean going. Sam told him that he had to go and make sure that Lisa was okay. He needed to go and deal with everything that happened, even though he knew his brother would rather just bury it. So, Dean left for Lisa's and Sam went to question the sister of the woman who had vanished into thin air from the factory.

As Sam was questioning the sister he couldn't help but think of Dean. They were two sisters whose parents had died young, they raised each other. They defended each other, did more for each other than anyone could and had a strong relationship. The whole conversation had Sam and Dean's names written all over it. Sam wanted so badly to be with Dean and, even more, to know what it was that had been causing Dean so much pain. He wanted to make his brother feel better, wanted to take care of him for a change. Dean had done so much, given so much for him, wasn't it time for him to return the favor?

In looking through the pictures the sister had Sam discovered that everyone was linked to the factory…the guys who died and both sisters. He called Dean and got him up to speed. All he wanted was to be there with Dean, but he kept his tone professional.

After that Sam went back to the factory and interviewed everyone who worked there, asking them questions about the girl who had gone missing. One guy in particular stood out like a sore thumb to him. He had 'G-U-I-L-T-Y' written across his forehead. And on top of this the dude seemed extremely nervous…it was a red flag and he was waving it frantically.

Dean arrived at Lisa's house later that night and Lisa answered the door, dressed to the nines, wearing a beautiful dress and jewelry with her hair pulled back. Dean immediately knew he'd been conned. Seeing Lisa again brought back all those memories of the most painful (albeit normal) time of his life. He had feelings for her, he couldn't deny that, and he cared a lot about the kid…but neither of them were his brother…they weren't Sam. For Sam he would drop everything, even when Ben begged him to stay and be a family with them. It was hard – and sort of felt like a soap opera or something – but he had to do it.

Meanwhile Sam was busy saving the stupid guilty guy's life. He found him freaking out on the phone at the factory later that night and got him safe within a salt line. Then he explained that Rose was back, as a ghost, and finally got the moron to explain everything that he and his stupid friends had done to the poor girl. Then Sam went to find the body and eliminate the ghost. Once he lit her up he told the kid he was free to leave and go home.

The next day Sam learned that the guy he had thought was safe had been killed overnight. He went to the apartment and saw the body, along with the freaky love doll the guy had. He wondered why the guy had found Rose pathetic enough to play tricks on, when he went home to a plastic piece of ass every night….that was way more pathetic. The guy was seriously certifiable.

He went back to the sister's place and realized that she was attending school at the place where the janitor was killed. She was the link…Rose was hurting people through her sister somehow.

* * *

><p>After everything was over, the poor girl was dead, the Impala had been driven through a building and the ghost had been stopped the boys reflected on everything they were feeling. Sam walked out into Bobby's garage and stepped behind his brother and handing him a beer, "How's it look?"<p>

Dean took the beer from Sam, "Well, seeing as she got carjacked by a poltergeist, it could be worse." Dean said half-heartedly. "What exactly did we do back there, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I'm not putting it in the win column either."

"We saved a few dicks and we killed an innocent girl. I got a heartbroken kid and a woman who's so pissed at me…I see what you mean about facing your past…it's…it's awesome, thanks."

"Dean…"

"All we do is make a mess."

"That's not true. We do save lives…now and again."

Dean looked at his brother for a second and then sighed, "Yeah I guess, I'm just…I'm just tired of all the bad luck, you know?"

"Well, you know, number one, bad luck is kinda in the job description. And two, it's not all bad. Really, look at me…at least Satan's left the building."

"Yeah." Dean said sarcastically, "It's the little things…"

"And, I have a soul because of you. I never thanked you for that, did I?"

"It's all good, man." Dean said. Honestly he did it more for himself than for his brother, if he was being honest.

"But, thanks." Sam looked into his eyes.

Dean looked back up at Sam with clear affection written across his face, "You'd have done the same for me."

"I mean it. Look, we keep our heads down, keep swinging…we'll lose some, hopefully we'll win more. And…I don't know. Anyway, for what it's worth, I got your back." Sam said more to Dean with those words than anyone else could've understood.

To Dean those words were everything. T-1000, a.k.a. Soulless Sam had said those same words to Dean and had been lying through his teeth, but this time Dean actually believed it was true and he almost smiled, "Yeah, I know."

They stood there, starting at each other affectionately, unsure of what they could do outside in Bobby's garage. It was a very intimate moment, but they didn't know what was kosher.

Sam stepped even closer into Dean's private space and whispered, "Could we go somewhere so we can talk?"

Dean smiled, "Just talk?"

"What else did you have in mind?"

"I had an idea…" Dean needed Sam again. He needed Sam to hurt him again, take that power away, make him feel…something that didn't remind him of how he could lose him at any minute.

* * *

><p>They went up to the guest room, so that Bobby could hopefully not hear them. Sam pulled Dean close, kissing along the stubble on his jaw, "What do you want Dean?"<p>

"Tie me up, Sammy? I've got a cock ring, a harness, even have some other exciting toys for orgasm denial."

Sam's eyes practically popped right out of their sockets, "What? You want me to torture you?"

"We've been through this before, Sammy. Please, I need it, baby." He reached forward and palmed Sam's growing erection through his jeans. "Want you inside of me, want it hard and fast…wanna feel you for days."

"Why Dean? Why do you want to feel me in there for days? Does it make it feel more real? Does it give you some kind of hope, in some sick way, that I'm not going anywhere? What the hell is this about? It never used to be like this between us."

"It's what I want, what I need." Dean sighed, unpleased that he had to explain this to Sam. Sam used to just know. "It's what I deserve." He whispered, mainly just to himself.

Sam was startled. He gripped Dean's shoulders hard and spun him around to look at him, "What? What the hell? Did you just say that you deserved to be hurt, be tortured? Why would you ever say something like that?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just need it…come on Sammy…you'll be fucking me in the ass, you'll love it."

"When do I get fucked in the ass, Dean? You know that's what I really want and yet you hold it back from me. You force me to do these things to you that I don't want to do, but you refuse to give me the one thing I want…"

"Oh come on Sam! You know you enjoy it! And, you're not the only one who was forced into this…"

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "What happened? Tell me…"

Dean eyes clamped shut in panic. "No, no. Um…that wasn't supposed to happen. I retract that statement."

"Sorry, no can do." Sam sighed, "Come on Dean, tell me what happened. What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

Dean just looked away, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

That was confirmation enough for Sam. "Shit." He snapped at himself. "What the hell did I do to you, Dean? What did I do?"

"No."

"Don't tell me no. I did something to you and I want to know what it was. I want to try and make it better."

"I said no! You can't go scratching at the wall…"

"I don't fucking care about the wall right now. I care about you!" How could he get his brother to understand that he was the most important person in his world and he couldn't give a flying fuck about the stupid wall in that moment? "Something's wrong and I want to fix it."

"Listen Sam, this is big, okay? Telling you this…it could kill you. Remember what happened last time you learned too much about the past? That was only a sliver of what will happen if you find out about this. Look, I'm okay. I'm alive, you're alive…for now…and that's all I could ever ask for. Things are going to be fine, we're fine. I just need things now that I didn't need before. And I'm sure that with time I'll be ready to give you what you want, Sammy, just not today. But, we can do the whole bondage thing…I think you'll like it…in fact I'm banking on it."

Sam cocked his head to the side, "Is that what I did?"

"What?"

"Did I do the whole bondage and dominant, submissive stuff with you? Did you come to really like it because of that? Is that what this is about? It's not really my thing, but I know that perfectly normal people are into stuff like that. Telling me about that isn't going to destroy anything, I'm fine…see? So, just tell me."

Dean shook his head, "No." He slipped his pants off and onto the floor, quickly doing the same with his two shirts. Then he bent down on the bed, ass up in the air. He pulled his ass cheeks apart and said, "Come on Sam, I know you want a piece of this sweet ass."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean thought he was the boss of him, but he was wrong. Of course he wanted inside of that ass…any idiot would really…but he needed to prove a point first. So, he knelt down in front of Dean's spread ass cheeks and snaked out his tongue to lightly tease at the puckered skin.

Dean let out the sluttiest of moans, "Sam…this isn't what I wanted."

"I think it is, Dean." Sam muttered, slipping his tongue back against that hole and pressing in slightly. Once again Dean trembled and writhed. He tried to let go of his ass and get up, but Sam grabbed his wrists and held them over his head, once again. "I'm sorry Dean, but if you want someone to hurt you, you're going to have to find someone else. I'm not going to hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry about whatever I did back then…"

"It wasn't you!"

"You keep saying that. Who are you trying to convince, Dean, me or you? Maybe you've been saying this more for your benefit than for mine. Maybe if you tell yourself that it wasn't me then you won't have to think about me hurting you. Maybe it hurt you so deeply that you can't come back from it. Maybe whatever I did left you with a void that can't be filled unless you can feel me inside of you for days…know that I'm really here. Maybe you're afraid that I'll disappear the moment you have sex with me. Maybe it's a combination or a number of things, but it doesn't matter anymore. Because, whatever happened when I didn't have my soul isn't going to happen anymore. And, I'm not going to die or break down the wall so completely that you're going to lose me. I'll never let that happen. Everything I have and everything I am is about you."

"How? Why?"

"Because I love you, Dean." He said, resuming his ministrations. He needed Dean to understand that this thing between them was going to be about pleasure, not pain; good, not bad. "You cried at least three times the last time you forced me to hurt you and you know what…it's hard to keep going when you're crying. I don't like to hurt you, I hate it in fact. I hate that you would ask me to hurt you and expect that I could hurt you."

Between helpless mewls of pleasure Dean managed to squeak out, "I'm sick, I'm dirty…"

"No you're not." Dean was stretched enough to get a finger inside of him. "If you were dirty would I be doing this right now? Or do you think I'm just biding my time with you? Maybe you think I'm a glutton for punishment. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have left Stanford. Hell, I wouldn't have stopped beating you to a pulp that day in that field…I never would've jumped in the hole. I did that for you. I LOVE YOU, you moron! What do I have to do to prove it?" He added another finger to Dean's ass. The only time he seemed to be able to communicate effectively was when a part of his body was inside of Dean's ass. "I'd rather be having this conversation with your face, but I'll have to settle for second best."

Dean had started crying again. It wasn't because of any physical pain that Sam was causing him…it was quite the opposite. The soft, gentle stuff made him cry more. It made him feel like Sam was vulnerable, like he could be taken away. And, what's worse, for some reason it made him feel…loved…but Dean didn't want to feel that.

"Shhh." Sam soothed, running his hands over his brother's spine. "I need you to believe me that I love you and I'm not leaving you. I'm so sorry about whatever happened. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. But, I am not going to hurt you, Dean, never again." He took a deep steadying breath and continued, "God, that first time I made love to you when I was back…that night you begged for me to hurt you…I thought you were just delirious, but you weren't, were you? What I don't understand is why you let me suck you off in the shower, why you let me be normal with you then. Where you testing me, Dean? Did you just want to see where I would take it? Did you want to make sure that it was really me?"

Dean didn't respond, he just kept crying.

That's when Sam pulled his fingers out and spun Dean around so he could see that haunted, tortured soul through his beautiful, deep eyes.

"I'm going to make you feel good. I'm going to make love to you, Dean. I'm going to show you how much I love you."

"No!" Dean begged.

"Why, baby?"

"Can't…can't lose you again. Hurt too much when I let you be gentle the last time. Made me feel like I was going to lose you again, I can't live like that. I can't have you and worry the whole time that I'll never have it anymore. You don't know what it was like. You don't know how much it hurt. And, I…Lisa…I touched her, I…"

"You made love to her." Sam stated.

Dean gulped. It was true. Lisa hadn't just been a one night's stand with some hooker that he wasn't ever going to see again. Lisa was a relationship. Lisa was real, but Lisa wasn't Sam. "Wanted you the whole time you were gone, the whole time I was with her, and you were out there…."

That's when the floodgates opened for Sam. "Shhh." He said. "I don't care about that. I asked you to be with her. I wanted you to be happy without me, Dean. I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life. It makes me happy that you had that. Please, make love to me, Dean. Please, I need you. You don't think that all of this scares me too? You don't think I want to die, do you? You don't think I want to go back there…"

Dean grabbed onto Sam and pulled him so close. "When I feel you inside of me it's like you're really there. I just want to hang onto that for as long as possible. Want to feel the evidence of it. But, you're right…I don't really like the pain…not that much. Maybe I'm getting a kink, but honestly it kind of sickens me and it reminds me of _him_. It was all I could have; it was the best I could do. I didn't want it, Sammy, I didn't. I knew it wasn't you, I didn't want to be unfaithful and he was a tool. But, afterwards it was almost comforting. I felt like I was close to you somehow. I felt…I don't know. I'm fucked up, Sam. I'm not right. You…he…told me you didn't really love me…"

Sam shook his head, tears filling his eyes, "No, no, no. I'm so sorry. It's not true, never true. I love you…love you forever. We're going to fix this, Dean, we are. It's going to be okay. We're going to fix this thing between us and you won't have to be scared and in pain anymore." With that he stripped off his clothes and made love to Dean in my most beautiful, most loving way possible. He made Dean feel loved and hopeful and scared out of his mind. What if something happened to him again? What if he lost Sammy…for good this time? Dean knew he would never recover this time…he just couldn't live without Sam.


End file.
